No Matter What
by RKO-Mickie-Morrison-Hardy
Summary: Mickie and John got together during one of he and Melina's break-ups. Now he and Melina are back together but Mickie has something to tell him. How will Melina react? Most importantly, is anyone ready for the news Mickie has?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know this is an extremely odd pairing! But, give it a chance! I've got really a good plot going with this one! So here's the first chapter! :D **

Mickie James paced back and forth in her hotel room. She had exactly one minute left…and that one minute felt like an eternity. The brunette sighed and sat on the edge of the queen-sized bed. "Why weren't we more careful?" she asked aloud. She stared at her reflection on the hotel vanity as if it could answer her. Instead, the Mickie James look-alike just stared back at her. "Guess I'm on my own with this one." Mickie said sighing. She lied on her back, trying not to think about the possibilities. Mickie thought of the encounter she had with him about two months ago. He had broken up with his girlfriend, Melina. They had been talking in a hotel bar, then one thing led to another….

_*Flashback* _

_Mickie had known JoMo for a long time. They had entered the company around the same time. They had entered the company around the same time back in 2005. Not its 2011, John's career had been on thin ice because of the WrestleMania thing while Mickie's career is going better than ever._

"_Well, Mel and I broke up." _

"_Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." _

_JoMo shrugged taking a swig of his beer. Mickie giggled softly before taking a sip of her Tequila. "You don't seem too sad about it." She pointed out once the shaman of sexy placed his beer on the counter. Her brown eyes focused on the young, handsome superstar. He'd really changed through the years. It wasn't a bad changed, he was better than before. Okay, he'd always been good-looking, but she was thinking personality wise. He'd actually…matured a lot. No more disrespecting wrestlers like and Miz had done with Tommy Dreamer. No more bedazzling his abs, no matter how good they looked. No more doing that hip-swinging dance in the middle of matches. He's also more serious when competing in the ring. Not that he wasn't before, but still. He even has a nice set of facial hair going on. _

"_Well," he started, "I don't know exactly how to feel. I mean, we've broken up so many damn times before. If we get back together, great. But if we don't, then we don't." the brunette male explained. He began sipping more and more of his beer as the conversation continued. The way Mickie heard it, John could care less about what happens between him and Melina. Together or not. Honestly, Mickie couldn't blame him and she truly felt bad for him. He was getting burned trying to please the other diva. She hopes he learned his lesson. She looked at him. His demeanor, the way he looked and sounded, was just tired. Not only tired of his failed relationship with Melina, but tired overall. Tired of being criticized because of what happened at WrestleMania. Tired of being avoided by everyone because he made an ass out of himself. Tired of everyone thinking of him as a joke. He missed his friends, and so far only Mickie were talking to him. _

"_Wow, you're really over it huh?" Mickie asked, looking at him. His brown eyes met hers. "I am _beyond _over it…I-I just don't care anymore Mickie. I just don't. I'm just gonna focus on my career and regaining the guys' in the locker room respect." The shaman of sexy concluded shaking his head. Mickie heard him sigh. "Well, I think that's what you should do. Besides, you're a good-looking guy, there are still other girls out there. Maybe some else from the roster…" she started but trailed off when she saw John shaking his head. "No, I am _not _dating anyone in the same company as me anymore. I've only dated one and look how _that _turned out." _

_To this Mickie said nothing, only drank more of her Tequila. _

_A few hours later, Mickie and JoMo were still in the bar, drinking the night away. They were a little tipsy, but sober enough to walk on their own. At least they thought they were. "We should get going…it's getting a little late." JoMo slurred slightly. Mickie giggled as the effects of alcohol, began to settle in. John attempted to stand, only to fumble. He managed to catch himself as Mickie laughed at him. "Shut up." he said as he held onto the bar stool with two hands while Mickie attempted to stand as well. Unlike Morrison, she was successful. A few minutes later, they were in the elevator. The metal doors closed and the elevator began moving. Mickie leaned on John, listening to his heartbeat. "John….your chest is talking to me." She said, her eyes widening slightly. _

"_No way, seriously? What's it saying?" John asked, curious. "It's saying: Thump thump thump." Mickie replied. The shaman of sexy scrunched up his nose and looked down at Mickie, who looked up at him. "Wow….I wonder what that means." He said a bit sarcastically. Mickie stuck out her tongue. John fake lunged at her, an effort to "bite off" her tongue. "Hey! I need that!" the shorter brunette whined while the handsome male laughed. "I…I wasn't really gonna bite it. I was just kidding." He defended. Mickie rolled her eyes before returning to resting her head on his chest. She reached up and began playing with John's hair. "You've got such…perfect hair." She said giggling. "Yeah? You've got such perfect…" he trailed off when Mickie sent him a look. "What? I was gonna say…eyeballs." He defended. Mickie playfully slapped his chest before placing her head there once again. _

"_Hey Mick." _

"_What?" _

"_Knock knock."_

"_Who's there?"_

"_Daisy." _

_Mickie looked up at him in confusion. He wore a childish grin on his face, but she asked anyway. "Daisy who?", she asked. "Daisy me rollin, they hatin…" JoMo sang. The brunettes busted in fits of laughter. "Wow, that was funny." Mickie said as the elevator doors stopped. This startled Morrison, and he tripped over his own feet causing them both to fall. He landed right on top of Mickie, who let out a grunt. "Oh shit, Mickie you okay?" he asked, propping himself on his elbows. Their legs were tangled slightly. Mickie sighed as she blinked a couple of times. She looked up at John and raised her browns. "I am now…" she said. At first JoMo didn't understand what she meant, but the longer Mickie stared at him, the message became clear. _

_Before they knew it, their lips were pressed together in a kiss. Mickie ran her hands through his hair as he rested his hand on her hip, the other playing with her top. A cough came from above them, but they ignored it. Then came a giggle…Morrison growled in annoyance and looked up. Mickie tilted her head at an angle so she too could see who it was. There stood Edge and Layla hand in hand, Layla holding her puppy with the other. "Dammit." JoMo muttered as he stood up then helped Mickie stand as well. Layla continued giggling while Mickie tried hiding her face on JoMo's shoulder. However, the shaman of sexy wasn't embarrassed at all. If anything, he was irritated to the max that they were interrupted…hallway or not. _

"_What's up?" he asked casually, as if he weren't just about to go at it with a diva on the floor. "Um…we;; we were gonna use the elevator. But we see it's already occupied, so…" Edge said, looking away. Layla continued laughing softly. "I'm sorry, but I actually wanted to get you two in a room before you-know-who would be seeing this." The English brunette said raising her brows. "Who?" John asked, then thought about it. "Oh, no me and her? We're done. Over. Finished…and any other words that's a cinnamon to those ones." He answered. _

_Edge and Layla looked at each other. "You mean…synonym?" The blonde asked, stifling a laugh. A drunken John Morrison is pretty entertaining…and illiterate. "Yeah, that." He said before adjusting his button down shirt. "Oh, Mickie why are you hiding, I know it's you." Layla said, grabbing the other brunette. Now, for the first time Mickie felt exposed in front of her co-workers. "Nothing to be ashamed of." Layla added. "Nope, nothing at all. You kids have fun." Edge said reaching for Layla's hand and leading her to the other elevator. "Yeah…you too." Mickie said. _

_John looked at her once the couple was gone. "Yeah you too? Really Mick?" he asked, laughing. "Shut up. We should go to my room, its right down the hall." She said before she began walking. John followed the shorter brunette down the hall. When he had kissed Mickie….it was strange. He had felt something, something that he's _never _felt when he kissed Melina. Not even their first one….and he knew for a fact that Mickie felt the same thing. "Here we are." Mickie said cheerfully. She slid the key-card in the slot and the red light turned green in approval. The diva pushed the door open and stepped inside. John followed and closed the door, hearing the lock click. _

_*Present* _

Mickie sat up as she realized the three minutes were up. She made a beeline for the bathroom and grabbed what she wanted from off the counter. A pregnancy test…..

….

"John, what do you think of this one?" Melina asked placing her hands on her hips. John looked up from his videogame and looked at his girlfriend. They'd had gotten back together a few weeks ago and things were just the same. Only difference is that John is earning his respect back in the locker room, and he is the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship against Santino. "You look beautiful baby." He said before returning his attention to _Black Ops: Zombies_. Melina slapped her hands against her sides and sighed. "You said that about the last two dresses." She said before walking to the bathroom. The WWE Hall of Fame ceremony would be in a few days, and she was deciding what dress to wear. Edge and Trish Stratus were being inducted this year. Morrison sighed shaking his head as he continued the carnage. Today and tomorrow were the only days he had off and he wanted to spend one of them at the gym and the other playing videogames. 

A knock came to the door and Melina came out of the bathroom, still wearing the dress, to get it. She opened the door and smiled. "Hey Randy." She greeted giving the Viper a hug. John didn't look up…he and Randy didn't get along for other reasons, but despite this he and Melina stayed friends. "Hey Mel, you ready?" Orton asked, casting his icy eyes towards John. The brunette could feel the stare on him, so he looked over at Randy and stared back. "Umm, give me a few minutes….so I can get dressed." The raven haired diva said. She noticed the tension between the two wrestlers. She hurried into the bathroom so she and Randy could leave for their signing.

"So, playing videogames huh?" Randy asked, sitting on the bed. "Yeah." John answered, not looking his way. "Hm." The other male replied before tapping his foot in a rhythm. John began to wonder what was taking Melina so long, and he wished she would hurry the hell up. As if on cue, Melina comes out in blue jeans and a white tank top. She grabbed her purse and black sunglasses. "See you later baby." She said quickly before pecking John on the top of his head. "Alright babe." He said. Randy led the way out before Melina closed the door. John sighed and turned off the X-box. He didn't feel like playing anymore. He changed his mind and decided to go to the gym.

…

"Wait, so you're….you're pregnant?" Michelle asked, looking at Layla. Mickie sighed but nodded. "Yes, yes I am….I can't believe it." She said placing her face in her hands. LayCool looked at each other once again. They didn't recall Mickie dating anyone. Layla remember Mickie and Morrison flirting a couple of times, but that stopped once he and Melina got back together. "Well…who's is it?" Layla asked, even though she felt like she knew the answer.

Mickie mumbled an answer, but the other divas couldn't understand what she had said. "What was that Mickie?" Michelle asked. Mickie lifted her head and looked at her two friends. Despite the 'Piggy James' storyline, and the one they'll be having, LayCool were still her friends.

"I said….It's John's. John Morrison. "

**Okay, so there you have it, the first chapter. It's odd I know, but give it a chance! I've got a great feeling with this one. Also, check out my Mickie/Jeff fic "Broken" Review please! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you guys for the reviews! I', glad you like the idea as much as I do. Not many like the Mickie/JoMo pairing. It's mostly JoMo/Melina or JoMo/Kelly -_- lol. **

Michelle and Layla looked at Mickie with wide eyes. "_John Morrison_?" the tall blonde asked. The Hardcore country diva nodded, her brunette curls bouncing. "Aww." Layla said with a smile.

"_Aww_?" Mickie and Michelle asked in unison.

"What? Is this not good news?" the English Divas Champion asked in a surprised tone. "I mean, a baby? That's a _huge _blessing!" she added. Mickie and Michelle looked at each other. "While that _is _true Lay but…okay first off, Mickie and John aren't together. Second, did you forget who his girlfriend is? No way she's _not _gonna freak when she finds out about this." Michelle stated, taking a spoonful of her yogurt. "Aw shit…I forgot about _her_." Layla cursed, looking at the table. The brunette never liked Melina, and she made sure it was _no _secret so anyone in the WWE roster. Superstar or Diva. "I don't know what I'm gonna do..." Mickie said sighing.

"Well…are you gonna keep it?" the British native asked.

The other brunette nodded her head. Of course she was going to keep the baby. After all, it wasn't the baby's fault for a mistake she and John made. If anything, the baby was the only innocent in the situation…"Good choice," Michelle said smiling, "And if you need anything, don't hesitate to tell Ted and I." the blonde added. Layla nodded, agreeing. "Same here goes with me and Adam. We'd be more than happy to help." She said.

Mickie smiled at her two friends. She had no clue what she would do without them. "Now I've gotta tell Phil." She said. LayCool both groaned causing Mickie to laugh. "Oh God…he'll probably hunt Morrison down and kill him." Michelle said. Phil Brooks a.k.a CM Punk was another close friend of Mickie's. They went way back in their OVW days. He was like her big brother and was _extremely _protective of her.

"I think I'm more afraid of Phil's reaction than I am of JoMo or Melina's." Layla joked.

_**X **_

John pulled his hair back into a ponytail. Clad in workout clothes, black sweatpants and a white t-shirt with _I love my Testicles_ in black letters across the chest. He loved that shirt. He remembered wearing it back in 2003 at a WWE event. He was a huge fan of Andrew Martin a.k.a. 'Test' to the fans. It was a tragedy that the big guy had dies so young….

He remembered when he'd first met Test at a signing at WrestleMania 20. "Always live your life. Don't let anyone stop you from achieving your dreams. Just keep working hard and you'll be a part of the WWE family. Maybe, if I'm still there, we could team up someday." The Canadian had said. Now he'd never be able to team up with him. It was a sucky feeling when he found out one of his favorites was gone.

The A-lister grabbed a bottled water and his gym bag. After making sure he hadn't forgotten anything, John left the room. He felt like going for a free run, but he decided to hit the gym first. He couldn't believe how tense and angry he felt while being in the same room with Randy. At one point, he and Randy were close friends. Jeff Hardy once considered them brothers. But all that went down the drain in a matter of two weeks….

He remembered when she told him. When Mickie James began seeing Randy Orton. It was two weeks after the night they had together. John had been hurt, he'll admit that. But, he was glad that Mickie was happy…. At least it seemed so. She and Randy didn't last long. From what he heard, Mickie was single now.

Speaking of Mickie, John was passing the hotel lobby when he saw her. She was talking with Michelle McCool and Layla. Two weeks seemed like _months_ since he had seen her. The shaman of sexy was tempted to walk over, but what the hell would he say?

_Hey Mickie, I haven't seen you since we slept together. _

The brunette decided against it and walked in the direction of the gym. He had one hell of a workout plan that would easily put Zumba to shame. Once inside the gym, John headed over to the weights. It was the first thing he did in a workout. He began stretching so he wouldn't accidentally pull something before his workout. Especially when he would begin his run…

The more he continued working out, the more difficult it was to get Mickie out of his mind. All it took was for him to _look _at her, and that was it. He was like a lovesick puppy when it come to her. It's been like since she'd broken up with Randy…despite he and Melina being together.

_**X**_

Mickie stopped in front of the gym, seeing who was inside. John was doing push-ups. They were the ones where he would clap every time he would lift himself off the ground. She remembered when he used to do that back when they were in RAW. With a sigh, the brunette turned the opposite way and headed to her hotel room. She wanted to call Stephanie to tell her the news.

_**X**_

JoMo paced himself and mentally began counting.

_3…..2….1…GO! _

The brunette superstar took off running, preparing to perform anything during his task. To hop over any tables. To flip off of any walls. HE _loved _parkour and remembered doing so as a teenager with his old friends. It's the only thing he got to do without Melina nagging in his fucking ear. The shaman of sexy got rid of his thoughts and began to focus on what he was doing.

_**X**_

"Hello?" Stephanie Lévesque's vice came.

"Hey Steph, its Mickie." Mickie replied.

"Mickie, _hey_!" the older woman greeted. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm….well. I'm great actually, how about yourself?" Mickie asked. She began to relax a little more. Stephanie was an understanding woman and very easy to talk to. "Good, trying to be Supermom. Hunter and I are on our way to Aurora's soccer game." Stephanie explained. "Is that little Mouse?" Hunter asked in the background. "Yes, this is Little Mouse." His wife answered with a laugh.

"Aren't I a little old for him to be calling me that now?" Mickie asked.

When she had first entered the WWE back in 2005, both Hunter and Shawn noticed. They pointed out that she was the shortest and smallest Diva. The fact that her first name was Mickie gave them an advantage on calling her 'Little Mouse'.

"Nope, you'll be forty-five, and I'll _still _be calling you that." Hunter said. Mickie rolled her eyes playfully while trying not to laugh. "Okay, fair enough Hunter. Stephanie, would you mind taking me off speaker? I need to tell you something." She asked.

"Sure, just give me a sec." Stephanie replied.

"Okay, what's up?"

Mickie let out a sigh. Here goes nothing….

"Stephanie, I'm pregnant." She said. "Oh…well _this _is big news, congratulations! Who's the luck guy?' the Billion Dollar Princess asked. "Um, it's John's." she answered honestly. "Cena?" The older woman asked. "Oh no," Mickie answered. "Morrison."

"_Morrison_? Well that's a surprise…..is he excited?"

"I haven't told him yet. I just found out myself." Mickie admitted.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll be sure to tell my dad so you can spend the next nine months, and then some, caring for you and JoMo's baby. That sound good?" Stephanie asked. "That sounds great actually. Thank you." Mickie replied. She was so glad she'd told Stephanie instead of Vince. The old man was a bit harsher then Linda, Stephanie, and Shane. "No problem and take care of yourself alright?" Stephanie asked. She sounded like a legit mother talking to her child. "Of course, you do the same." Mickie replied before ending the call. She rested against her pillow and ran her hand across her stomach. She decided to text Phil and ask to meet up later on. But first, she needed to find John and tell him….

_**X**_

A tired and sweaty JoMo walked into him and Melina's hotel room.

"Hey baby."

John walked further inside to see Melina sitting on their bed, her brown eyes glues to her IPhone. "Hey Mel." He greeted walking towards the bathroom. "So, I was thinking…how about we go see a movie?" the raven haired diva asked. "Uh, I'm a little tired baby. I kinda just wanna rest up." JoMo admitted. He was sure to be careful how he said it though. Melina had to be approached with caution…He'd just finished his free run and all he wanted was to relax for the rest of the day.

"Well…okay." His girlfriend replied.

"Why don't you take Jillian? I'm sure she'd love to go…." John suggested. "Nope, Jilly's got a date. With…_Phil Brooks_." Melina said in a distasteful manner. Her boyfriend raised his eyebrows. "Punk? You don't like him?" he asked out of curiosity. "Ugh, _hell _no. I mean, _look _at him. I understand Jillian likes a guy with tattoos, but _him_?" the pretty diva spat.

"Phil's a cool guy. Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" he asked.

It was true. He and Phil recently became friends and have had a few signings together. The tattooed man was funny, and he actually knew how to treat a lady. John saw nothing wrong with him. And obviously, neither did Jillian.

"Nope. What's harsh is when your boyfriend doesn't wanna go to the movies because he's just _too tired_." Melina said.

JoMo sighed and gave her a _I'm not in the mood for this bullshit _look.

"But, I'll just ask Randy. I'm sure _he'll _go with me."

Those words were like a slap in the face. If it were any other guy in the roster, then John would've been alright. But Randy? He couldn't stand the 3rd generation superstar and Melina _knew _that.

He was about to say something, when his HTC vibrated. He looked on the screen and saw that he had a text message….from Mickie.

John read the text.

_Hey John, it's Mickie. Do you think we could meet up somewhere? I need to talk to you about something. _

The A-lister looked over at Melina. She was still texting her life away. Good, he needed her busy.

_Sure, meet me in the café tonight? _

He touched the send icon and closed the bathroom door. He began undressing for a shower. The male ran a hand through his sweaty hair and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He wanted to wait until the brunette replied before showering.

_Sure just let me know when you're ready. _

John texted a reply before turning on the water, testing it to be sure it wasn't too hot. What did Mickie need to talk to him about? His mind flooded with questions.

**Okay, there's the second chapter! I'll try to update sooner, lol. But all in all, review for me please! :D **


End file.
